Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
First Sharingan I dont know how to upload it, but i have a picture of sasuke in the anime when he first awoke his sharingan. :I have left a guide on your talk page. :) Jacce | Talk | 06:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Shield of Amaterasu? Why is this classified as a whole new jutsu? It's just Amaterasu and Susano'o combined. It's not new. If we do that, we might as well add something like Wind Realease: Throwing Rasenshuriken to Naruto's jutsu page. But we don't, because it's not new. I may be wrong, but I think Shield of Amaterasu should be removed. :The same could be said about the Harem Technique, which is basically the Shadow Clone Technique and Sexy Technique combined, or the Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique, which is the Shadow Imitation Technique combined with Flying Swallow. Both are canonical techniques though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Debut * Naruto Episode #1 Sasuke is not in the first issue of Naruto. There is one scene where he is in class and there is a guy that looks like him but he was not introduced. It would only be through speculation to say he is in issue number 1 ; there is no mention of his name its just a guy that looks similar. ---TwinDragons TwinRisingDragons (talk) 07:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Kenjutsu Shouldn't there be a Kenjutsu section for Sasuke's ability's list? There's only a minor mention on the taijutsu section, and Sasuke has shown a lot more sword skill than hand-to-hand combat on part 2 of the series. Thoughts please? Darksusanoo (talk) 15:25, September 30, 2010 (UTC) We don't consider Kenjutsu a category. Not every jutsu that is powerful is a Kenjutsu. The only Kenjutsu Sauske has listed on him is Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana which I dont think is a Kenjutsu. Remember the only way its a Kenjutsu is that it must be stated in the manga ,or databook.TwinRisingDragons (talk) 17:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Kenjutsu is sword skills right? Sasuke has shown a lot of sword skill to have it´s own section not just a small mention on the taijutsu section. He held his own against Killer Bee (a master swordsman), killed a large number of samurai on the kage summit and even had his sword skills commented by Mifune the samurai lider and good swordsman in his own right. I just think that for a skill that was shown so many times it has very little mention. Darksusanoo (talk) 21:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok Im so sorry really my A.D.D took over for a sec I though you said Kinjutsu. I think a good question would be is kenjutsu a type of Taijutsu?TwinRisingDragons (talk) 02:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I believe most tool-using techniques are considered ninjutsu. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I think basic skill in a weapon is considered more taijutsu unless there's chakra involved; Tenten's the most weapon focused person we know and her better rating is in taijutsu. Though to be honest it's never been entirely clear. ZeroSD (talk) 08:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Fine let me rephrase myself. I think there should be a section detailing Sasuke's weapons skills. Or at least something saying about his sword mastery other than just that one small line. Overall we seen alot of skills from Sasuke, yet his ability section is rather poor. Besides like Madara has a section that talks about his weapons use and Suigetsu about his sword skills, Sasuke should have one too given the number of times we've seen him fighting with so many weapons. Darksusanoo (talk) 21:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::All purely tool-based techniques I can recall are classified as ninjutsu. E.g. Shadow Shuriken Technique, Cloak of Invisibility Technique, Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades, Prepared Needle Shot, and Manipulated Shuriken Technique. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Then one question. Why do some guys like Darui have a full section about their sword skills? We barely see him in one fight while Sasuke has been in several, and has an extensive swordplay usage. Besides his Chidori Katana has been stated as a similar tech to the samurai's own and its almost the same as Killer Bee tech. If Darui who we only see in one fight gets to have his own section about his sword skill shouldn't Sasuke who has a much larger usage should too. Darksusanoo (talk) 01:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Missing Jutsu I just downloaded the raw from Databook 3 and I found a jutsu that isn't listed in here: Soushuriken From the pics in page 282, I would say it was used in Sasuke's fight with Deidara but I'm not sure. if someone can find any info or translation about this, then post it or I can upload the pic so somebody can translate (talk) 17:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Manipulated Shuriken Technique--Deva 27 (talk) 17:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) sorry I searched the wikia with the japanese name and nothing appeared that's why I made the post. thanks (talk) 17:53, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Sword of Kusangi I've been wondering... Why does Sasuke have TWO Sword of Kusangi on his Page? is it just Me or does anyone else see this too? UchihaSakudo (talk) 21:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's a wiki problem; it can't be removed. ''~SnapperT '' 22:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke's Chidori = Lightning Blade? In Sasuke's fight with Bee, his Chidori looks way more controlled and concentrated. It actually reminds me a lot more of Kakashi's lightning blade than it does of Sasuke's old chidori. I know he still calls it Chidori but given what we know about the jutsu, couldn't it be argued that its become or almost become the equivalent of the Lightning Blade? I don't want an edit, cuz there isn't any evidence. I'm just curious if i'm the only one who thought that. :His version will become "Lightning Blade" if and when he cuts a bolt of lightning with it. ''~SnapperT '' 19:48, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::LOL. I like that argument. Jutsu Someone has added the game jutsus to Sasuke's page. wasn't that not allowed? And if it isn't can it be taken off? Darksusanoo (talk) 14:52, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Game jutsus shouldn't be in the infoboxes. It might have something to do with the problem on the central wiki that has caused it. Jacce | Talk | 16:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :And can't some one remove them? I don't know how to work the infoboxes. Darksusanoo (talk) 01:33, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Simant's answer. Jacce | Talk | 13:20, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ITACHI Itachi's name should be in the infobox under family sense he is Sasuke's brother.--Rmt0225 (talk) 22:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Family Itachi and Sasuke are not listed as brothers, is that a problem with the wiki or what? Fmakck - Talk - My bad I didn't see the question above, sorry. Fmakck - Talk - Which Episode... ...shows Sasuke activating his Sharingan against Itachi for the first time? Sorry if this is not the proper place to post this. :Shippuden 142. Jacce | Talk | 06:37, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke's Missing Genjutsu I noticed Sasuke has a couple of missing Genjutsu not listed, specifically the one used on Shi and the other on Danzou. There's also the one he used on Sai back then in Orochimaru's Liar, although it could have been just Killer Intent.-- (talk) 11:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :None of those are ever named. ''~SnapperT '' 19:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) So? We added unnamed Jutsus before, for example the Amaterasu Susano'o shield -- (talk) 23:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I think unnamed articles are usually done only if someone "catches" the jutsu near the time they debut. We'll probably get some reference to them in the next databook. Omnibender - Talk - 00:31, January 1, 2011 (UTC)